Episode 305g. Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith (part 7)
Plot Anakin Skywalker (Gil) attempts to choose to help the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (Mr. Grouper) or be with the Jedi Council. When after Palpatine becomes Darth Sidious (Mr. Grumpfish), Mace Windu (Goby) tries to arrest him but when Anakin helps Palpatine, he became Darth Vader. After the execution of Order 66, two Jedis Yoda and Obi-Wan (Mickey Mouse) survived. When Padme (Molly) dies in childbirth, the duo decides to hide the babies from their father and Palpatine. Characters *Molly as Padme Amidala *Gil as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Donald Duck (from Disney) as Senator Organa *Daisy Duck (from Disney) as Organa's wife *Goofy (from Disney) as Mas Amedda *Pluto (from Disney) as R4-P17 and R4-G9 *Chewbacca and Tarfful (from Star Wars) *Stitch (from Disney) as General Grievous *Pete (from Disney) as Count Dooku *Yen Sid (from Disney's Fantasia) as Qui-Gon Jinn *Goby as Mace Windu *Deema as Shaak Ti *Oona as Sly Moore *Nonny as C3-PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grouper as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Jedi Younglings and Clones *Crabs as Separatists, Jedis, Droids *Lobsters as Nute Gunray, Jedis, Droids *Snails as Jedis and Pilots and Senators *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Luke *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Leia Trivia *This might be similar to the 2005 movie "Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith." *This is the first time the characters goes to a different places and the second time characters dies Transcript (at Palpatine's office) Mace Windu and the Jedi were prepared to face Palpatine, commonly known as Darth Sidious. Mr. Grouper: Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then. I must say, you're here sooner than expected. Goby: In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor. (wields the purple lightsaber) Crab, Lobster and Snail: (wield their lightsabers (Crab's green lightsaber, Lobster's blue lightsaber, and Snail's green lightsaber)) Mr. Grouper: Are you threatening me, Master Jedi? Goby: The Senate will decide your fate. Mr. Grouper: (in Mr. Grumpfish's voice) I am the Senate! Goby: Not yet, your excellency! Mr. Grouper: It's treason, then. (wields the red lightsaber) The fight began. First, Sidious killed one Jedi, then two, dueled with Goby and Snail, then killed the last one of the Jedi since he killed three of them, and now it was between the powerful Jedi Master and the Dark Lord of the Sith. Mace Windu fought and fought Darth Sidious down the hallway and into the main office. Meanwhile, Anakin landed on his ship to find Palpatine. Windu and Sidious was still fighting and cut the window glass. Now, Windu used the force push and forced Palpatine to drop the lightsaber. Anakin came as quickly as possible. Goby: You are under arrest, My Lord. Before Windu could arrest Sidious, Anakin arrived. Mr. Grouper: Anakin! I told you it would come to this. Well, I was right, my friend. The Jedi are taking over. Goby: You old fool! The oppression of the Sith will never, ever return. Your scheme to gain control of the Republic has come to an end... You have lost... Mr. Grouper: (in Mr. Grumpfish's voice) No! No! No! You will die! (uses the Force lightning) Goby: (grunts as blocking the lightning with the lightsaber) Mr. Grouper: (turning gray) He's a traitor! Goby: (grunts) He is the traitor! Mr. Grouper: Anakin! Please! I don't want to die! I can help you save Padme because I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. Goby: Don't listen to him, Anakin. Mr. Grouper/Grumpfish: Don't let him kill me. I can't hold it any longer. I can't... I've become too weak. Anakin! Help me. Help me! I can't hold it any longer. Goby: You Sith disease. I'm going to end this once and for all. Gil: Wait! You can't kill him yet. He must stand trial. Goby: But he has control of the Senate and the courts. He is too dangerous to be left alive, Anakin. Mr. Grumpfish: I'm too weak. Oh! Don't kill me. Please. Gil: It's not the Jedi Way. He must live... Mr. Grumpfish: Please don't. Gil: I need him.. Anakin had no choice but to save Sidious. Mr. Grumpfish: Please don't. I'm begging you... Gil: (wields the dark blue lightsaber) NO!!! (cuts off Goby's hand with saber in it) Goby: (screaming in pain) Mr. Grumpfish: (uses the Force lightning) Power! Unlimited power! And with a flash of lightning, Mace Windu was dead and tumbled helplessly with a Goofy yodle. Gil: What have I done? After the battle, Darth Sidious spoke to Anakin. Mr. Grumpfish: You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force. Gil: (panting) I'll do whatever you ask. Mr. Grumpfish: Good. Gil: (sobs) Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her. I don't want her die. Mr. Grumpfish: To cheat death is the power only one has achieved, but if we work together, my friend, I know we can discover the secret. Gil: I pledge myself to your teachings. Mr. Grumpfish: Good. Good. The Force is strong with you, Anakin Skywalker. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth... Vader. Gil: Thank you, my Master. Mr. Grumpfish: Rise, Darth Vader. (at Kashyyyk) After Anakin became Darth Vader, Yoda felt a disturbance in the Force. He knew what was wrong. (at Palpatine's office) Mr. Grumpfish: (putting on a black cloak and wears a hood) Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators. Gil: I agree. The Council's next move will be against the Senate. Mr. Grumpfish: Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic. Gil: I understand, Master. Mr. Grumpfish: We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless. if they are not all destroyed, it will be a civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Padme. Gil: What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy? Mr. Grumpfish: Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace. (at the Jedi Temple) Anakin, or Darth Vader, goes to eliminate all the Jedi with all the Clones. First, he encounters a Padawan. Gil: You're Shaak Ti's apprentice? Lobster: Yes. Why are you here? Gil: I'm here for access on the Temple beacon. Lobster: I'm sorry but I can't let you in. Gil: (wields the dark lightsaber, uses Force Grip and kills her) Deema: No! (wields the blue lightsaber) Gil: Shaak Ti, your apprentice is no more. I've brought the clones to kill the Jedi. Deema: (to the Jedi) Attack the clones! (at Utapau) The clones were shooting the droids after the death of General Grievous. Obi-Wan rode on a lizard and came up to Commander Cody. Mickey: Commander, contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels. Little Fish: Very good, sir. (giving the lightsaber) Oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing this. Mickey: Thank you, Cody. Now let's get a move on.We've got a battle to win here. Little Fish: Yes, sir! After Obi-Wan left with the lightsaber, Appear on Commander Cody's hand, was a comlink, and on a comlink was a hologram of Palpatine, who is now Darth Sidious. Mr. Grumpfish: (holo) Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order 66. Little Fish: Yes, my Lord. (turns off the comlink) Executing Order 66 begins now. Cody orders the troops to shoot Obi-Wan. Little Fish: Blast him! The clone attempts to shoot Obi-Wan but shots the rocks. Obi-Wan fell to the sinkhole filled with water. (at Mygeeto) All the clones were killing the Jedi. Another Jedi brought all the clones to fight the droids. Just as soon as Darth Sidious told them to execute Order 66. The clones had no choice but to kill the Jedi. (at Felucia) Another Jedi was with the battalion of clones and was killed. (at Kashyyyk) Yoda feels a disturbance in the Force and sensed the Jedi were dying. (at Cato Xeimoidia) Darth Sidious, now orders the pilot to execute Order 66. Mr. Grumpfish: Execute Order 66. Snail: It will be done, My Lord. (fires the missiles) And with the explosion, the Jedi was dead. (at Saleucami) More of the clones killed another Jedi. (at Kashyyyk) The battle is still on. the Wookiees, the Clones and the Jedi were fighting the droids. Unfortunately, the Clones killed the Jedi on the beach. Then, Darth Sidious told Commander Gree to execute Order 66. Little Fish: It will be done, my Lord. Before Commander Gree would try to shoot Master Yoda, Yoda wielded the green lightsaber and beheaded the clone commander. Chewbacca and Tarfful escorts Yoda somewhere safe. (at the Jedi Temple) Anakin fought and fought Shaak Ti and killed her. Many of the clones were shooting the Jedi. After Anakin fought Shaak Ti, he encounters the Jedi Younglings. Little Fish: Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do? Anakin had no choice but to kill the Younglings. Gil: (wields the red lightsaber) (at Padme's apartment) Padme was worried about Anakin and she saw the devastated Jedi Temple. C3-PO came to see her. Nonny: The Chancellor's office indicated Master Anakin returned to the Jedi Temple. Don't worry, My Lady. I am sure he will be all right. Molly: (crying in Pinkie Pie's voice) (at the Jedi Temple) The Jedi Temple was on fire. Senator Organa came to see the crisis in the Temple, but the clones were blocking him. Donald: What's going on here?!? Little Fish: There's been a rebellion, sir. Donald: Yeah, but... Little Fish: Don't worry, Senator Organa. The situation is under control. We can't let you in right now. I'm sorry, sir. It's time for you to leave. Donald: And so it is. Before Senator Organa leaves, a Jedi sprang into action. Little Fish: Get him! Shoot him! (kills the Jedi) Donald: NO!!! (goes to the speeder and buzzed away) Little Fish: Don't worry about him, boys. Let him go. END of Part 7 Category:Stories